zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Triforce Chart
Triforce Charts are special Treasure Charts found in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Each one of the eight charts (three in the HD remaster) shows Link where one of the shards of the Triforce of Courage is located. The Triforce Charts were drawn to hide the shards from evil when the Triforce of Courage was split into eight pieces. Link cannot read these charts and therefore must pay 398 Rupees to Tingle for each chart and let him decipher them. To do this, Tingle must have been freed from the prison on Windfall Island and Link has to have at least one Wallet Upgrade. Chart locations There is no predetermined order of how to collect the charts, although Link must often complete small puzzles or look for other charts first. The IN-credible Chart helps by showing Link in which sectors the charts are located. The first chart is located inside the Islet of Steel, which is guarded by Warships, wall-mounted cannons, and Kargarocs. The second Triforce Chart (the corresponding shard in the remaster) can be found by completing the maze underneath the Cabana on the Private Oasis. The Grappling Hook must be used on the handle hanging from the ceiling inside the Cabana, which will stop the fireplace, revealing a hole Link can drop down to enter the maze. The third (second in the remaster) chart is behind a locked gate on Bird's Peak Rock that can only be opened by hitting each switch on top of all the "peaks" with a seagull controlled by a Hyoi Pear. The fourth Triforce Chart (shard in the remaster) is awaiting Link inside the Ghost Ship, but he must first find a way to enter the Ghost Ship. By obtaining the Ghost Ship Chart on Diamond Steppe Island, the Ghost Ship will not disappear before Link, and he may enter it and defeat the enemies onboard to get the chart. The fifth (third in the remaster) chart is guarded by a golden Warship off the coast of Needle Rock Isle. If Link assails it with Bombs, it will sink, revealing a Light Ring. Link can use his Grappling Hook to pull the chest containing the chart off the ocean floor. The sixth Triforce Chart (shard in the remaster) is found by completing 31 floors of the Savage Labyrinth on Outset Island. To reach the Savage Labyrinth, Link must climb up to where the downed bridge is and use the Deku Leaf to glide to the entrance to the west, which is covered by a stone head. This can be lifted out of the way if Link has the Power Bracelets. The seventh chart is found inside a cave under a large rock on Stone Watcher Island. Link must use his Power Bracelets to lift the stone head, enter the small dungeon, and defeat the enemies inside to get the chart. The eighth and final Triforce Chart is found inside a Hidden Hole atop the highest peak on Overlook Island, which is guarded by Warships. Link must defeat the enemies inside to obtain the chart. Obtaining the Triforce ]] After all charts have been collected and deciphered, Link must go to the now-marked locations on the IN-credible Chart. The shards are scattered in different sections of the Great Sea on the sea floor, meaning Link must use his Grappling Hook to reach them. It is impossible to get the shards without the charts, even if Link is on the exact spot where the chests are lying on the ocean floor. The Light Rings marking the locations of the Triforce Shards will not appear unless the designated chart has been opened after being deciphered. The Light Rings will also have a beam showing that they are not regular Light Rings. The Light Rings will disappear at a different distance as well. Triforce Shard locations The first shard is located in the midst of the rubble and ruins of Greatfish Isle. The second Triforce Shard is located near three peaks thrusting out of the Great Sea near Gale Isle. The third shard is found off of the coast of Stone Watcher Island. The fourth shard to the Triforce is found near the eastern side of Link's home island, Outset Island. The fifth Triforce shard is located beneath the waves at the Cliff Plateau Isles. The sixth shard is found near Southern Triangle Island. The seventh shard to completing the Triforce is located in the quadrant containing the Seven-Star Isles. The eighth and final shard to the Triforce is located in the middle of Two-Eye Reef, guarded by Warships and cannons. In the HD remaster, with the exceptions of the shards near Greatfish Isle, Stone Watcher Island, and the Cliff Plateau Islands, all of the shards are where their corresponding charts once were. Once all eight have been collected, they fuse together back into the Triforce of Courage. Link then takes it to the Tower of the Gods, where it fuses into the back of his left hand. Category:Charts Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker quest items